Di Dalam UKS Sekolah
by Kirana Agi Qiao
Summary: BASED ON QIAO'S STORY!  gampared  Warning : Yaoi, Ga-je, Parody, OOC, OCs, dll. Summary ga jago, mending langsung baca, oke?


Kirana : Yoo~! Karena saran dari **Ryuna Ohime**-senpai, akhirnya kami membuat fic ini saja~!

Agi : Fic ini dibuat BASED ON TRUE STROY punyanya Qiao-nii~! Tapi karakternya pinjem punyanya Hidekazu Himaruya~!

Claire : Jumpa lagi, readers~! Nah, warning? Ada Yaoi, Ga-je, Abal, OOC, OC, lemon, SpaMano... Apalagi ya?

Qiao : *diiket ke kursi, mulut dibekep, mata ditutup, tangan dan kaki dirantai*

Kirana Agi Claire : Hope you like it~! Rated? T to M, we guess?

**Dalam UKS**

Lovino Vargas sekali lagi menggerakkan lehernya yang terasa sakit. "Ukh..." gumamnya.

Bukan apa-apa sih, sebenarnya. Dia tidak bosan, apalagi mengantuk saat pelajaran ketiga ini. Tapi, pada dasarnya dia hanya kelelahan karena kemarin ada urusan OSIS. Itu saja. Lagipula, apa sih yang menyusahkan dalam pelajaran Matematika? Selain rumus-rumus penuh jebakkan dari sang guru yang terkenal 'baik-tapi-licik' itu?

Lupakan. Otak Lovino mulai rusak karena rasa sakit ini.

"Vee... Fratello? Fratello baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Feliciano—adiknya—pada Lovino yang tidak konsentrasi pada pelajaran.

"Kau pikir ada orang yang sakit itu baik-baik saja apa?" tanya Lovino ketus. Dia nampak kesakitan lagi.

"Veee... Fratello, kalau mau biar kuantar kau ke UKS..." tawar Feliciano.

"Ga usah! Aku bisa sendiri, dasar merepotkan! Ukh!" Meski Lovino berkata dia bisa sendiri, tapi ketika hendak berdiri dia nampak terduduk lagi. Tidak kuat. Feliciano terkekeh dalam hati.

"Anterin." suruh Lovino pada Feliciano. Feliciano jadi ingin mengerjai kakaknya saja deh.

"Maaf, Fratello! Aku ingin mengerjakan tugas MTK... Hehe..." tolak Feliciano halus. Lovino menepuk mukanya.

"Yo! Lovino! Ama si Polem aja noh!" seru seorang gadis—namanya Ide.

"Ha? Polem?" Lovino memaksakan matanya untuk mencari cowok yang mukanya agak mirip Japanese.

"Apaan manggil-manggil?" tanya 'Polem'. Dia mendatangi Lovino ke tempat duduknya.

"Anterin gue ke UKS. Gue kaga enak badan. Polem." suruh Lovino sambil menekan kata Polem.

"Enak aja! Nama gue bukan Polem! Rezza tau! Oke, gue anterin!" seru Rezza kesal sambil segera keluar mengantarkan Lovino.

- DI UKS -

"Nah, gue kan udah nganterin elo, sekarang gue cabut lagi ke kelas!" kata Rezza sambil berlari ke kelas.

Lovino mengangguk. Dia segera duduk di sebuah ranjang dekat pintu. Takutnya ada sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. (Lah? Bisa ngeramal dia?)

Guru jaga tidak ada. Piket UKS yang PMR juga tidak ada. Lovino harus menjaga dirinya sendiri. (A/N : Buset dah, emang loe kira ada apaan?)

- DI KELAS -

Feliciano yang sedang mengerjakan soal MTK Coretyang susahnya naudubileCoret merasa terpanggil (?) untuk menoleh ke belakang. Nampak seorang siswi yang mirip dengannya. "Oh, Sorella? Ada apa?" tanya Feliciano.

Felicia Vargas—gadis itu—hanya menatap pada saudara kembarnya itu. "Aku hanya merasa ada sesuatu yang buruk—sekaligus baik—akan terjadi pada Lovino... Entah kenapa..." kata Felicia.

Feliciano memiringkan kepalanya. "Eh? Begitukah? Aku tidak merasa apa-apa ah... Sorella jangan menakutiku!" kata Feliciano sambil tertawa hambar. Padahal dalam pikirannya, dia memikirkan bahwa Lovino terkapar di atas ranjang dengan mulut berbusa, matanya putih, dan luka di sekujur tubuh. Dan Shinigami-san sudah siap untuk—

"Oi! Jangan bengong!"

Bagus. Getokkan di kepala dan seruan di telinga Feliciano adalah metode tepat untuk menyadarkannya dari bayangan mengerikan itu. Juga metode tepat untuk membuatnya tambah bodoh dan jatuh berguling-guling sambil menangis. Lupakan.

"Vee~! Sorellaa jahat! Hueee!" seru Feliciano sambil nangis ga-je.

Felicia yang notabene lebih dewasa hanya sweatdrop melihat kelakuan saudara kembarnya itu.

"Sebaiknya kita susul saja ke UKS..." ajak Felicia sambil memijat keningnya yang pusing.

- BALIK KE UKS -

Lovino yang sedang berbaring merasa tidak nyama. Entah kenapa insting-nya sebagai tsundere-uke (?) memberitahunya akan ada bahaya yang datang.

Pintu tiba-tiba terbuka. Dan masuklah sosok pemuda Spain yang berkulit kecoklatan dengan mata hijau dan rambut cokelat kelam. Shit, Lovino. Author tau kau pasti ingin bilang itu. Ckckck.

"Hee? Lovinito?" sapa pemuda itu sambil berjalan ke arah Lovino yang sudah siaga.

"MENJAUH, BEGO! SONO, PERGI! SYUH! SYUH!" usir Lovino kasar. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo—nama pemuda itu—hanya tersenyum sambil terus berjalan mendekat.

"M-MENJAUH!" teriak Lovino gelagapan sambil mundur perlahan.

BRUK!

'Shit!' teriak Lovino. Punggungnya menabrak tembok. Sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi. Antonio semakin maju. ... *dan author pun nosebleed duluan*

Wajah Antonio sedang penuh nafsu memandangi wajah Lovino yang memerah. Aneh sekali. Lovino yakin kalau dia terlalu banyak makan tomat, sehingga mukanya hampir mirip seperti buah (Atau sayur, masa bodo) kesukaannya itu.

"Mi Lovino... Apa kau baik-baik saja?" desah Antonio di telinga Lovino. Lovino menelan ludahnya.

Sebenarnya sudah lama dia menyukai Antonio, namun jiwa tsundere-nya itu menghalanginya.

"A-Antonio... B-bisa kau... Turun..." pinta Lovino gugup, jarak wajah mereka sudah sangat dekat.

"Kenapa?" bisik Antonio manja. Lovino jadi tambah blushing.

"A-aku... Aku... Malu..." gumam Lovino sambil meremas sprei ranjang UKS yang sudah acak-acakkan.

"Tidak apa kan? Fuuh..." Antonio meniup telinga Lovino, membuat Lovino bergetar geli. Ada rasa aneh yang hangat, menjuluri sekujur tubuhnya.

"A-Antonio..."

"Hm?"

"—ss..."

Antonio melebarkan matanya. Ah, dia tak pernah merasa sesenang ini. Pemuda yang dicintainya, memintanya untuk melakukan 'itu'?

Antonio tersenyum lembut, kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah bibir Lovino. Dekat... Dekat... Semakin dekat...

Lovino menutup permata hijaunya yang berkilau, dan dengan muka merah, dia pun mendekatkan bibirnya.

5...

4...

3...

2...

...

...

..

.

"VEEEE! FRATELLO? ANTONIO-NII-CHAN?"

"L-LOVINO? AN-ANTONIO?"

Lovino buru-buru mendorong tubuh Antonio dan segera melompat ke arah kedua adiknya itu.

"Ahaha~! Feliciano, Felicia~! Apa kabar?" sapa Antonio ramah. Pura-pura rupanya...

"Hee... Antonio-nii-chan... Apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" tanya Feliciano.

"Fufufu... Mau merasakan kekejaman kami ya?" gumam Felicia.

"Tidak kok~! Ya sudah~! Aku pergi ke kelas ya! Dan, oh, iya... Lovinito, kamu manis sekalii~! Adios!" seru Antonio setelah sebelumnya mengecup bibir Lovino.

...

...

...

...

..

"ANTONIO BEGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Feliciano dan Felicia nampaknya harus membeli alat pembantu pendengaran...

THE END

Kirana : Yo! Review-nya! Hahaha!

Agi : Yang mau review, ayo saya kasih cheesecake~! (promosi) *senyum lebar*

Claire : Para kakak nampaknya bahagia ya? *senyum maklum*

Qiao : *dilepasin* SIALAN! KENAPA PERISTIWA GUE MESTI DIJADIIN IDE CERITA?

Kirana : Request.

Agi : Menarik.

Claire : Terlalu berharga untuk disimpan~! *Senyum*

Qiao : AAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKHHHHHHHH!

- OMAKE -

Lovino : Duh... Ini bagaimana ya?

? : Mau kubantu?

Lovino : Eh?

? : Ini loh! 2 dikali 83 itu hasilnya 176...

Lovino : U-uhh... Terima kasih... A-aku Lovino Vargas...

? : Aku Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, salam kenal!

Lovino : Ungghh...

Antonio : Eh, aku dipanggil ibuku! Ya sudah, senang berkenalan denganmu, Lovinito~!

Lovino : Tuhan... Apa ini yang namanya cinta?

Lovino jadi mengingat kenangan masa kecilnya dengan Antonio...


End file.
